heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 29
* Rose Del Muerte * Pedro Santora Other Characters: * Admiral Allen * Mr. Marshall * Captain Zocoro Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Dope Ring: Part 2 | Synopsis2 = Tom Brent was doing a job aboard the ship that he worked for. Now that the smugglers have been locked up thanks to him, the police were allowing ships to leave the port again. On this day, Tom notices something strange going on with some of the newer crew members, and reports it to the captain. The captain decides to let Tom handle it his own way, and to find out what they want, as long as he doesn't tell the rest of the crew. A fire breaks out in the cargo hold! Tom orders the crew to throw all the burning crates overboard to stop the flames, meaning that they lose twenty large containers to the vast sea. One of the veteran crewmembers whispers that he saw someone near the area earlier before the fire started. Tom orders Carlos and his men to meet him in the forecastle at once. There, he confronts them about the fire, stating that he knows it wasn't an accident. Carlos becomes irritated. Tom is warned to mind his own business, then, in a drunken stupor, he advances towards him in a threatening manner. Tom easily knocks Carlos back with a swift knockout punch. As the other crew help him to his feet, Carlos swears revenge. Two passengers, Professor White and his daughter, Vera, are taking a stroll on the deck as Tom emerges from the forecastle. He makes sure to warn them of turmoil among the crew, and that they'd be safest staying along the top deck for the time being. That night, Tom Brent is on night watch duty. A piercing scream suddenly sounds out from the direction of the passenger cabins. He goes to see what's wrong, only to be struck from behind with a blunt object that knocks him out. The rest of the crew find him and help him to his feet. The professor sticks his head out the porthole and cries out that his daughter is missing from her room! That must have been the scream they all heard, but where could she have gone? The answer comes when Tom is alone. Carlos confronts him with a gun, saying that they took the girl in order to ensure no one tries to interfere as they search for something. Meanwhile, on the bridge, a nervous passenger approaches the captain, asking if he could use his safe for storing a great diamond he is carrying. Current events have prompted him into thinking that the Kober Diamond would not be safe if he kept it on him. The captain agrees, and takes the man to his vabin where the safe is. As he is bent over unlocking the sage, a knock on the door. A flamboyant frenchman enters, a passenger listed as Dareux, and spots the passenger sitting with the diamond in his lap. He comments on the lovely sparkle the diamond gives off, and then pardons himself, stepping back out onto the deck. Both the captain and the passenger are nervous over the strange encounter. The loyal members of the crew are gathered together by the captain and Tom, who reports that Carlos' crewmen have overtaken all the forward part of the ship. The captain leads the team to the wheelhouse, where a volley of gunfire meets them. Tom and the captain take cover, the shots making it hard to proceed. Tom is sent to retrieve the captain's fire-arm, a machine-gun he keeps in his cabin. Tom hurries, dodging bullets along the way, until he turns a corner and is clear of their fire. He enters the aptain's quarters to catch a thief trying to rob the safe. It was Vera! Fortunately, she is unarmed, and Tom is able to grab the gun, a sniping rifle, and lock her inside the room until they could deal with her. Back at the front of the ship, Tom hands the captain the rifle, suggesting they take cover in the life boats for the best view. It is there that the professor appears with his hands raised, pleading to Carlos to stop shooting and give up. He is struck in the chest by mistake and falls to the floor. This sight causes Carlos and his men to drop their weapons and raise their hands in surrender. The crew moves in to arrest them, as the same frenchman from before suddenly walks out to where they were. He congratulate Tom on a good job, and reveals himself as an Inspector. He explains that the Professor and Vera were the most infamous jewel thief team in France. They knew that the Kober Diamond was aboard and were very anxious to add it to their collection. But thanks to Tom Brent the entire gang had been rounded up and will recieve an escort straight to jail... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tom Brent Supporting Characters: * The Captain Adversaries: * Carlos * Vera White * Professor White Other Characters: * Dareux * Martin Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Plot Against America: Part 1 | Synopsis3 = Steve Carson is introduced to Senator Denby, a man who leads a fearless campaign against unamerican activities. The Senator has documented proof that a sinister group is plotting to overthrow the government, and he wants Steve to come back to his offic to recieve the papers. But as they exit the F.B.I. building, a car drives by and fires a shot at Denby, hitting him in the chest. He tells Carson to hurry to his office and get the documents before someone else does. So, after commandeering a passing taxi cab, Steve charges into the Senator's room. He is kncked unconciouss by an unseen assailant. A few minutes pass before he starts to come to. The taxi driver is helping him up, having come in to check on him and collect his fare. Steve finds a glove on the ground that wasn't there when he first came in. It could be the clue he needed to find his attacker! The glove is turned over to a fingerprint analyzer, where they find one good print inside. According to the criminal index, the print belongs to Knuckles Black, who is brought in to take a lie detector test. It's apparent from the results that Knuckles is holding something back, but they aren't able to find out what since well-known criminal mastermind Nate Sharp has paid for Knuckles release. A body is found that night by the police. It is Knuckles Black, probably murdered for fear that he'd rat the others out. When morning rolls around, Steve and his fellow agent, Ralph, sets up a stakeout point in the room next to Nate Sharp's office. After three days without hearing anything incriminating, they hit the jackpot. Ralph switched on the tape recorder, while Steve eavesdrops on the criminals going over their plan to bring down the american government by initiating a war. As the meeting comes to an end, Steve and Ralph rush in with their guns drawn.. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor Adversaries: * Knuckles Black * Nate Sharp * Tate * Roberts Other Characters: * Senator Denby Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mystery of Mr. Lnn: Part 2 | Synopsis4 = After seeing the lovely Marion Carver home, Nadir returns to his sanctum and gazes into his crystal ball. It shows him the image of Mr. Lynn, Marion's producer, acting suspiciously. With the help of his magic ring Nadir is able to track down Lynn's location at the Delmar hotel, and enter his suite. He ducks behind some curtains and spies on Lynn who seems completely oblivious to his presence. He imply stood, staring out of the window and concentrating. Nadir then realizes that he must be using a form of remote hypnosis. He used his own powers to delve into Lynn's thoughts, where the face of Marion Carver seemed the primary focus. Through Lynn's mind, Nadir saw Marion poised at the edge of a building about to leap off. Hoping to divert his attention away from her, Nadir clapped his hands together loudly. Lynn snapped around to see Nadir whom, angrily, he attacks in a full charge. Nadir falls to the floor on his back and pushes his legs out just as Lynn comes close. The push sends Lynn stumbling out the window and to his death twenty stories below... Nadir speeds across town to Marion's hotel, and races to the roof to find Marion passed out. The spell had been broken. He gently wakes her, and she instinctively knew that Mr. Lynn was dead. Nadir tells her that she no longer has any need to fear, and she is eternally grateful to him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Lynn Other Characters: * Marion Carver Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Captain Desmo: "In India: Part 2" | Synopsis5 = A vicious cobra is placed on top of Captain Desmo's sleeping form. He awakens with a start, to the hissing reptile, sweat beading down his brow. Over in the next bed, Gabby McGuire, Desmo's companion, slowly reaches for his gun, telling the Captain not to move around too much. With a single shot, Gabby has ended the life of the snake. The next day, Desmo takes Gabby up in his plane and flies over India's landscape so the two of them can look for any signs of Ben El Hasar, or the daughter of Mr. Egan who was supposedly kidnapped by him. Though they don't find either the Shiek or the girl, Desmo does come across a local caravan being attacked by a gang of bandits. He swoops the plane down directly over the thieves' heads, while Gabby drops a couple grenades. The explosions send the surviving men retreating in fear, while the caravan looks on in puzzlement. Desmo lands the plane so he can speak to the group of travelers and ask about the attack. A man named McAlister introduces himself as a member of the king's royal lancers, and gladly shakes Desmo's hand in thanks. When Desmo asks about whether or not McAlister knows of Sheik Ben El Hasar, he is told that the group of bandits they just scared off were members of the Sheik's tribe. He comes up with a plan while looking at the bodies. Using the clothing of two of the dead thieves, Desmo and Gabby dress up like members of the tribe. They say goodbye to the caravan group and follow the trail left by the bandits into the hills. Some time later, Captain Desmo and Gabby start getting the feeling that they are being watched. And as they cross in-between two rocky outcrops, the bandits suddenly appear and quickly surround them. The Sheik's Lieutenant, El Nartz Duyu, asks the two men what their business is. Desmo replies by saying that they wish to join their tribe. With a bit of convincing, El Nartz Duyu agrees to lead them to the main camp for a meeting with the Sheik himself. Ben El Hassar likes the look of the disguised Captain Desmo, but still wishes to test his strength before he allows him to join them. With a call, the Sheik summons a giant of a man known as Paskudniak to do battle with Desmo. His quick agility gives Desmo the upper hand of the fight, and he dispatches Paskudniak with relative ease. El Hassar is pleased with the Captain's display of superb strength and welcomes him and Gabby into his ranks. But the Lieutenant, who had been watching, does not care for the two men who have gained such high respect from the Sheik so quickly... Later, as Desmo and Gabby are outside walking around, El Nartz Duyu waits for them to pass under a cliff, and then with Paskudniak's help , begins to push a large boulder over the edge to crush them... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Adversaries: * Sheik Ben El Hasar * El Nartz Duyu * Paskudniak Other Characters: * McAllister Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Gold Fever | Synopsis6 = This is a written short story. In a small Alaskan town was a local pub, where all the gold digers went for drinks and to relax after a long day of prospecting. Today, Steve Koskin angrily storms into the place in his search for someone. Pete Reuth sat at the stool in front of the bar, oblivious to the commotion at the entrance. That is, until Steve's large form was standing over him. "Ya' jump my clain, steal my gold. For years you've been stealin my gold, but now you've reached the end of your rope!" Pete tells him he's gone mad, he's never taken a thing from him. And then he pulls a out a revolver and fires a shot straight into Pete's chest, killing him. The rest of the room was in stunned silence. It gave Steve the chance to walk out, back into the snowy terrain. Sheriff Jim Hogan was the man called out to the scene. He starts to gather up a few men to join him in seeking out Steve Koskin and charging him for murder. The Sheriff decides to try Steve's hut up in the mountains, believing it's the most likely place he'll return to. A journey through the snow drift brings the men to their destination, where they spot a lantern burning brightly in the window. He was here. Jim first tries shouting for Steve to come out peacefully. His answer comes in a gunshot breezing by his cheek. They all take cover, with Jim pulling out his own gun in readiness. He shouted again, giving him one last chance. But then a rumbling was heard. It got louder and louder, and the faces of everyone suddenly went pale. They recognized the sound. The sheriff and his crew ran as fast as their legs could go, high tailing it back to the safety of the town as an avalanche came down off the mountain-side. It completely enveloped Steve's hut in it's mass of snow, until no sign of it remained... Early the next morning, Jim and the others returned to the spot where the hut once stood with their digging tools in hand. For hours they worked to uncover the remains. A little under sixty feet they find the ruins, along with the frozen body of Steve Koskin. Jim notices a glimmer coming from under the floorboards. He removes them to discover a whole vein of gold! Did Steve know he had been sitting on a mountain of gold, or did he die without ever making the discovery? No one will ever know... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sheriff Jim Hogan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Steve Koskin Other Characters: * Pete Reuth Locations: * Alaska Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The God of the Ruby Eye: Part 3 | Synopsis7 = Tod and Gail were trapped in the den of a lion! As Zara watches from behind a barred doorway, Tod keeps himself between Gail and the lion, poising himself to take on the beast if it comes down to it. With a mighty roar the lion leaps! Meanwhile, Tommy is being pursued by the tribesmen as he runs down the corridors. He comes up behind Zara, and after seeing through the bars Tod in danger, he grabs her and holds her in front of him. The tribesmen stop pursuing him when they see he has their Empress. Tommy orders Zara to open the gate and release his friends. When Tod and Gail recover from the terrifying ordeal, the four of them go onward to free Gail's father. They take a long journey through the underground tunnels and passageways until at last Zara leads them to his cell and opens the door for them. Gail's father is overjoyed to see his daughter again, thinking she had already been sacrificed. He then thanks Tod forrescuing her. That's when Tommy notices that the Empress has fled! It was time to leave before she returned with more guards... They make it to the throne room with oddly no guards in sight the whole way. Tod realizes that this is the perfect chance to get what they originally came for. The Ruby Eyes! They had been set in the eyes of the large demon statue, so Tod volunteers to climb up and retrieve them. To Tommy and Mr. Duncan, he becomes like a speck as he reaches the chest area. Then they suddenly lose sight of him, as if he disappeared... In fact, Tod had accidentally hit a secret switch that opened a hole beneath his feet. He fell inside the great stone effigy, with nothing but darkness surrounding him. Feeling around, he's able to find a ladder that must go up into the statue's neck. He climbs, higher and higher, until he is at last inside the head area. There, an old man dressed like an ancient priest confronts him. Tod has discovered the secret of the statue, and the man now tells him he must be killed. With knife in hand, he attacks! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tod Hunter Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Adversaries: * Empress Zara Other Characters: * Gail Duncan * Mr. Duncan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Robin Hood: Episode 7 | Synopsis8 = Robin Hood and his merry men are in high spirits on a fine morning. They decide to go out and watch the path for some rich passersby that they can rob. Little John takes one team of men, and Robin the other, so that they may keep an eye on both sides of the trail. Though they travel far, Robin and his men don't come across a single man of wealth. Then, as noon comes, a knight on horseback crosses their sights and Robin immediately steps into his path. The knight tells Robin he hasn't any money to give him, introducing himself as Sir Richard of the Lea. Robin doesn't believe this noble knight is truly poor, until the man shows him his purse which only contains ten shillings. He explains that his son once vanquished a well-known knight in a tournament, but the knight had many powerful friends. The only way to save his son from going to prison was to spend all his wealth. He mortgaged his land, for which the Abbot of St. Mary's, a known money gouger, loaned him a mere four hundred pounds. Robin is touched by the sad story and offers Sir Richard a place in Sherwood until they are able to help him regain his estate. When the group returns, they spot Little John's team coming back as well with a guest of their own. A high ranking bishop, who is none too happy about the merry men's treatment of him. Robin admits that though they may sometimes seem rough, they are not bad people. The Bishop notes the presence of Sir Richard and gives him a greeting, relieved at least to have a fellow "victim" of the thieves among him. As they watch the swordplay of Robin and his band, the troubles of both Sir Richard and the Lord Bishop are forgotten. During the feast Robin tells him of Sir Richard's plight. The Bishop becomes sullen at the thought of an Abbot behaving so cruelly to a man in need. He lets the men take inventory of the goods he has been delivering on his five pack mules. Robin and Will Scarlet go over the list of items, deciding which to take and which to leave for their recievers. Among which are three bales of silk for Dorchester's Merchant, who the merry men know as an honest man and so they decide not to touch it, and a roll of silk velvet for the Abbey priests. This Robin divides into three pieces, one for them, one for charity, and the other for the Abbey. After they've apportioned the rest of the goods, only a locked chest remains. The Bishop nervously says that he does not have the key to the lock, so Little John takes a mighty club and smashes it open. A very large amount of gold spreads out across the ground, as well as a paper on which is a tax collection list. The tax is all to be paid to the Lord Bishop. Enough gold is there to help out Sir Richard greatly... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Little John * Sir Richard * Will Scarlet * The Bishop Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Red Hatchet: Part 7 | Synopsis9 = Disguised as Don Brewster and Ali approach the pagoda where Li Hoang is currently torturing Dale while forcing her father to watch. They find a munitions shack nearby from which they arm themselves with machine guns. Then, tucking the guns under their robes, the disguised duo walk past the pagoda's main entrance as the guards pay them no mind. Even with their disguises though, Li Hoang's men patrolling everywhere will make it difficult to search for Dale and Mr. Daring. The answer to their problem comes as Ali points out a large bell used to signal an attack from enemies. If it is rung, the guards will have to take their posts outside the structure, leaving the passages and rooms within practically deserted. With his fine aim, Don is able to shoot his machine gun at the bell causing it to ring out. Below in the dungeons, a huge pot of boiling oil was about to tip it's contents over Dale as she lays helplessly on the rack. The pot stops when the clanging of the warning bell echoes through the walls. Li Hoang sends his men to take arms and fight off whoever the attackers may be. Once the guards are gone, Don Brewster and Ali burst in and point their guns at Li Hoang. Ali unties Dale from the horrible device, and she in turn unshackles her father. Now that all are safe, Don hands a knife to Mr. Brewster and tells him to keep it at Li's back as they make their way out. The mongolians hurry back to the pagoda once they realize that there was no enemy to be found, and that's when they spot their leader Li Hoang and the two prisoners leaving the area. Don points his gun in their direction, shouting at them to stay away or their boss dies. While the mongols think of what they should do next, another man watches Dale and the group from a curtain behind them. He takes one of his throwing knives in hand and prepares to let it fly... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster * Ali Adversaries: * Li Hoang (formerly Dwan Yo) Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Pirate Ship: Part 4 | Synopsis10 = Rusty and his friends were hiding in barrels when Chen Fu's agent, Long Sin, came aboard with a haggle of criminal chinamen. Now they are in danger as one of the men is about to search their barrels. Luckily, his companion finds a fresh bottle of rum that they decide to drink before continuing their search. When the hoodlums leave, Rusty, Specs, and Tubby climb out with relief. But during their short enjoyment of the lucky break, they also begin to worry about Steve who was dragged off by the thugs. Cautious not to bump into any of Chen Fu's lackeys, the three boys sneak up to the deck. There, Long Sin tells the captain that he is taking the ship for reasons he won't reveal. The ship's crew has their pirate costumes taken as the hijackers dress up in them to resemble real pirates. Then, all but Steve are moved into a life boat and dropped into the sea. Because of the trouble he has raised, Steve is told that he will walk the plank. Rusty and the boys have been watching this entire time, and they are determined to save Steve from a watery grave. Long Sin bids farewell as he forces Steve Carter onto the plank. Giving one last insult aimed at the villainous chinaman, Steve dives into the ocean. From a porthole on thelowest section of the ship Rusty jumps in after him and, with a kitchen knife, cuts Steve's bonds. The two swim up to the surface where Specs and Tubby lower them a rope. Will Steve, with the help of Rusty and his pals, be able to stop Chen Fu and get the Pirate Exhibition Ship back? | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Adversaries: * Long Sin Other Characters: * Pirate Ship's Captain Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: Episode 24 | Synopsis11 = Torgadoff's words had made Ken Cockerill consider his options. He was told if he did nothing after the trumpets stopped blaring, Doris would be his after the attack on the camp... The music started to fade and the entire caravan waited in anxious anticipation, especially Cockerill. Then, interrupting the silence, an attack of men wearing skeletal costumes invaded the grounds! In fear, Cockerill began to pull out his gun, but a strong hand held his firmly in place. Ken watched helplessly as the havock continued. One of the skeleton men found Doris's tent, the sight of the costume made Doris want to scream, though her voice had left her. They collapse the tent with her inside and roll it up and carry her on their backs. The Ja-Lama was being escorted by the chinese as well and Torgadoff led them, along with Ken, to fall back after the main purpose of the attack had been reached. Ken had a sheet placed over him so that he could not see the route they took. However, he could hear the sounds of gunfire, and the voices of the Cossacks as they chased the chinese. Then he was lifted onto the back of a camel and taken away. To where, he did not know. Ian and Reilly, who had been searching the marshlands for the source of the trumpet sounds, stopped in their tracks when the noise died down. Then the commotion began. It was coming from the camp! Ian and Reilly hurried back as the sound of gunfire erupted, and a woman's shriek hit ther ears. When at last they return, the campground seems almost deserted, save for shadowy figures making an escape off into the night. Spotting Drenidoff of the Cossacks, Reilly asked him what had happened. Ian, meanwhile, notices that some members of the caravan appear to be missing, and Doris was one of them! Reilly returns and explains the situation as Drenidoff related it. He and Ian suddenly heard an approaching hoofbeat. With their guns ready, the two men take refuge behind some rocks and wait.... | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ian Murray Supporting Characters: * Jim Reilly * Doris Willis Adversaries: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Ken Cockerill * Lefty Murphy * Pan Chi-Lou * Walker * Drenidoff * Don Campbell * Sandy Campbell * Ja-Lama Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Candid Comic Camera" by Bob Kane ** "Cal 'n' Alec" by Alec Stockton ** "Professor Doolittle" by Bob Kane ** "Don Coyote" by Alec Stockton ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Ramblin' Ralph" by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #29 index entry * New Adventure Comics #29 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #29 spoilers 2 }}